


Wedding Dress

by noxiousSanctity



Series: Love Like You [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossdressing, Femininity, M/M, Reverse Cowgirl, Riding, Rimming, Scratching, Spanking, allura knows things, daddy kink holy fuck, slay me, wedding dress smut, what a tall order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: Allura might not have heard the wedding conversation, but she knows enough to get the ball rolling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY THESE PROPMPTS ARE LATE   
> Prompt: Keith getting fucked by Shiro and Lance while in a wedding dress, teasing and daddy kink please   
> OKAY WOW JEEZ

            “Um, Allura?” Keith’s voice was hesitant as he was tugged down one of the many hallways of the castle, Keith wearing his royal assassin outfit but finding Allura tugging pieces of it off one at a time until it was just him in his scarf and trousers. His ears flicked backwards in embarrassment and his face started flushing a deep pink as she gave him a once over. “Can you uh, can you tell me what exactly is going on right now?”

            She merely giggled as she pushed him into a brightly lit room, where the walls were absolutely covered in dressers and closet doors that led to elevators. Keith’s eyes widened at the nearly atrocious amount of clothes that just one room could hold. He’d had been counted lucky if he had more than two pairs of pants, let alone something as wild as this. “It’s simple.” She said happily, the ivory ring on her finger sparkling just as much as her eyes. “Lance has his kingly duties to do, and Shiro has to inspect the guards today. So, that gives us plenty of time to get you into something a little more…” Her eyes lidded and she wiggled her eyebrows. “…More exciting.”

            Keith tilted his head, eyebrows furrowing. “More exciting?” He looked at the clothes in her hands and the clothes still on his body. “Is this not exciting? I mean, I’ve never worn this much colour before in my life.” True, it was barely any colour at all, a black outfit with streaks of the royal blue that decked all the halls of the castle. “I mean, I guess I could try dark grey?” Allura snorted at his weak suggestion and he flushed again, tucking his hair behind his ear as best he could. The problem with having galra ears all the time was that it was nearly _impossible_ to do anything about hair getting in his face when he did anything that had him sweating, be it training or fighting, or… late night activities. But most of the time, he just wanted a headband or something. Unfortunately, he just didn’t know where to get them. “What did you have in mind, Allura?”

            Allura’s eyes should not be gleaming that brightly, Keith was getting suspicious. But… He could trust her, right? Cousin of Lance, helped him get out of hell, she was trustworthy. He repeated that to himself as he was pulled towards the elevators of the room, swallowing weakly as the doors clicked shut behind him.

* * *

 

            Lance hated dealing with royal duties sometimes. He had always assumed that being king would be a grand duty, talking defenses and strategies to economize and secure the happiness and satisfaction of his people. It was such a priority to him, that he didn’t really realize that he had actually secured peace in the kingdom for the first time since his great grandparents ruled, and without much bloodshed. Sure, he might have almost died from an unexpected genetic mutation in his blood and Keith almost died but he didn’t, and Shiro accepted Keith for who he was, and everything was great.

            That is, before he actually learned what a king did. The royal carpet installer (Ugh, Lance had to hold back a grimace on the fact that they even _had_ one of those. What a useless job.) went through the different kinds of carpet that could be installed in some of their rooms, the floors and the upmost importance of having them match the wall colours, Lance was straight up ready to take a nap. He had already seen the head chef, the head gardener, and the head huntsman. ( _That_ was interesting, Hunk kept staring at the woman, _Shay_ , like a man in love, and Lance could do little more than grin as he requested the two of them work more together on food cultivations. He knew Hunk would get him back someday.) And soon after this, he would have to meet with the royal artist. Coran had decided that it was time for him to get his royal portrait painted, and before the royal artist could come in, the royal dresser had to come in and get him ready. All in all, it wasn’t really something that he was wanting to do. He’d much rather do one of those moving photos, and not just by himself.

            Maybe he’d be able to get Shiro and Keith in there. His partners.

            Unfortunately, He heard his father’s voice strictly tell him that _royal portraits are for married couples only_. Apparently the artist had that same idea as well, and he was the best one in Altea. It was unfortunate, but there wasn’t much he could do.

            “…And I hope you’re satisfied with the choices that you made, your absolute majesty.” The royal carpet…dude… bowed to him, and Lance waved him off gently, sweating as he realized he wasn’t sure exactly what choice he had made. When the large grandiose doors shut behind the man, he slumped in his throne, letting out a whine of boredom before letting his crown slide over his eyes. Maybe he could get away with a ten-minute nap, he thought to himself as he closed his eyes, letting his breathing even out.

            As the crown was plucked from his head, he let out a groan of frustration. Apparently, he could not, judging by the look on Allura’s face, her hair pulled back into a bun, and- had she been working in the training deck? “Why are you sweating so hard?” He mumbled, throwing a hand over his eyes. “And why are you trying to interrupt my kingly nap? I’ve been a good king, I’ve sat here for hours since this morning. Let me live.”

            Allura could be heard giggling and with a fluid movement, she pulled him up by the elbow, Lance almost having trouble catching himself as she put the crown back on his head. “Well, you get an even bigger break now.” Her smile was mischievous, and she winked at him before tugging him towards the door. “Come on, we gotta find Shiro before we run out of time.”

            Lance followed her with a not well hidden look of confusion, and before he could ask, she started running, the only sound coming out of his mouth as she picked him up and over her shoulder was (totally manly) shrieking. Luckily, the guards only smiled and shook their heads as they looked on.

* * *

 

            Shiro was exhausted to say the least. He had to get up early and inspect all the new guards coming in from training, and he knew he had to look his absolute best. Unfortunately, Lance was feeling more than a little needy, and kept him up late into the morning, and he barely got more than two hours of sleep. He tried to clean up as best as he could, but there was only so much he could do to hide his baggy eyes and exhausted demeanor than an hour in the cryo-tube and a good brekkie. He managed to comb and slick his hair back and don his armor before they came in, and to anyone who didn’t know how he looked in the morning, he looked impeccable. But to Lance, who was now standing behind the group, watching from far away with a hungry smirk on his face, he looked like he stayed up all night with his particularly rambunctious King of a boy and a very grabby Galtean. He sighed slightly before saying that they were done for the day, the sun setting behind them and splashing Lance in ambient shades of orange, making his blue eyes glow brighter.

            The cadets went to their rooms, some whispering about how Shiro was a terrifying but awesome instructor, and he couldn’t help but smile silently to himself, priding himself on the fact that he was a good teacher. He stepped over to where the two royal Alteans stood, smiling at them. “What can I do for you, your majesty, your highness?”

            Allura raised an eyebrow as Lance’s eyes darkened and he stepped forward, voice husky. “You can take off that uniform, soldier, and let me see what you’re packing.”  She elbowed him in the shoulder and he winced before pulling back, an uncertain look on his face. “Uh, Allura has something to show us? And we need to hurry, apparently.”

            Allura and Shiro shared a look, and after many years of knowing the princess, he knew that whatever she had planned might not be well intentioned, but they were a good and lasting memory. So, he shrugged and nodded. “Will we be picking up Keith on the way there?” He wondered aloud, and Allura grinned.

            “Oh no, He’ll meet us there.” Shiro wasn’t sure if he liked the sound of that.

* * *

 

            Allura pushed them towards their own bedroom, the sun now almost completely set and the crickets could be heard rubbing their legs together. Allura was fidgeting in excitement, and Shiro and Lance gave each other matching looks of concern as she backed away from them when they were at the door, eyes mischievous once again. “Okay. Go on in. The surprise is waiting.” She spun and was about to leave before throwing “Don’t say I never did anything for you!” over her shoulder.

            “Um.” Shiro cleared his throat, and his eyes slid over to Lance who furrowed his brow before pushing the doors open.

            “Allura, thank god. I can’t figure out how to get this thing off of me-” Keith’s voice was filled with frustration as he rounded the corner, and Shiro’s eyes practically bulged out of his head as he took in Keith’s outfit, and Keith took in exactly who was standing at the doors. “Oh.” Keith’s voice was weak, and Shiro could only agree.

            Keith was wearing a [ball gown wedding dress with a sweetheart neckline](https://www.theknot.com/fashion/aliyah-maggie-sottero-wedding-dress), the floor length dropped waist outfit looking nothing but sinful to the head of the royal guard. The corset was embellished with beads and lace, silver jewelry catching in the dim light of their room. His dress was strapless, and if Shiro had to take a guess, backless. And that wasn’t even the best part. No, the best part was the glossy look of his lips, parted in surprise and eyes lightly lined with a deep navy eyeliner. The makeup was subtle, but it was enough to make his cock jerk in his armor painfully. Keith’s hair was up in a bun, but it was messy, as if a well-timed movement could make it fall back to where it usually laid around his shoulders. But… hair up was a good look for Keith, especially because it highlighted where altean morphed into Galran ears, and Shiro could only stare hungrily as Keith shuffled backwards only slightly, cheeks a dark crimson the longer the two at the door stayed in silence.

            Finally, it was Lance who broke the silence, marching right towards Keith and cupping his face, bringing him into a kiss that had Keith’s ears twitching. He almost leaned into it until Lance was pushing him towards the wall, a gasp forced out of the Galtean’s mouth before Lance smothered the noise, running his hands down to Keith’s ass and _squeezing._ Keith twitched as his breath huffed hotly through his nose, eyes shut tightly as he struggled to breathe between Lance’s heavy kisses. After a moment, though, Lance’s gaze shifted from Keith to Shiro, who looked like a _predator_ , eyes blown wide and body stiff as if he were ready to pounce on the two of them, but the sight they made held him back, and he didn’t have to wear his bedclothes to know that he was aching in his armor.

            Lance pulled back, hearing Keith’s gasp of surprise as spit connected their swollen lips. He looked at Shiro darkly and licked his lips, looking him up and down before asking with a purr, “Well, aren’t you going to join us? I think Keith’s looking a _little_ too free with his limbs right now.”

            Like a robot given commands, Shiro began removing his armor, letting the heavy metal fall to the ground with a clang before he was right there with them, removing Lance’s belt with one swift, expert movement and before Keith could realize what was happening, his wrists were pinned and buckled together above his head, making him startle as Lance began to run his nails down Keith’s back, sharpening them to leave marks and making him jolt and shudder as his cock got traitorously hard in his… his dress.

            “You look so good.” Lance’s voice was huskier than Shiro had ever heard it, and judging by how Keith seemed to arch his back at the noise, body twitching at the visible marks that Lance was making down his back (red looked so good on him, _fuck_ ) he enjoyed it too, this oddly vindictive side of Lance had only shown Shiro once before, when Shiro rode his face so hard he saw stars.

            But that was the past, and the present was more delicious because he could actually _do_ something. So he quickly pushed between Keith and the wall, Keith’s back to him and with Lance lavishing so much lust on Keith’s collarbone, Shiro got a wonderful grinding on his crotch while he grabbed Keith’s chin and twisted him so he could kiss the shorter man hungrily, rolling his hips forward and making his whole body shiver.

            Eventually Lance pulled away with a pop, enjoying the hickies he successfully left on Keith’s visible skin, pulling the top down just slightly. “What cute little tits.” He breathed, latching onto one and making Keith absolutely _whine_ with the sensation, head rolling backwards as Shiro gripped his hips tightly, the soft and delicate fabric covering miles of pale muscle made him groan and bite at Keith’s neck too, resulting in Keith arching back into Lance, who only sucked harder on his nipples, leaving them both sore and swollen by the time Lance pulled Shiro into a kiss over Keith’s shoulder. It was sloppy and messy, but judging by the way Keith’s breathing sped up, he liked it. He bit down on Lance’s lip slightly before the king moved away, irises diminished to nothingness.

            “Shiro.” _Oh,_ that was his command voice. So they were doing that tonight. “Take Keith to the bed. Ass up.”

            “Yes, your majesty.” He murmured, lifting Keith up bridal style and shuddering as Keith gripped onto Shiro’s undershirt, mouthing at his neck as best he could before he was tossed onto the bed, twisted so that his knees could hold the weight of his lower body up. It was a sight to behold, a dress to signify innocence and purity spread over spread legs and- Thigh high stockings with garters. “Oh, it seems he went the whole nine yards, your majesty.” Shiro hummed, pushing the fabric out from under Keith’s legs and pushing it over the curve of his ass to see white lace panties, stretched by the heavy and hot cock straining against it. Keith seemed to be panting like a dog in heat as Lance situated himself on the bed, raising an eyebrow. “He’s wearing such delicate little panties, with garters and thigh highs.”

            Keith tried to hide his face in the pillows but Lance’s grip pulled their gazes to meet. “What a pretty little bride.” Lance murmured, noticing how Keith’s arms were under his body and pulling them out to tie them quickly around the bedframe. “I think a cute little ass like that needs to be a little bit… pinker, wouldn’t you say, Sir Shirogane?” Keith whined at the use of Shiro’s title, and so did the man in question, who simply nodded and turned to the body lying on the bed, squirming. “Now listen, pretty bride.” Lance whispered, slinking over to Keith’s exposed ass, pulling the panties slightly to the right to see a cute pink hole twitching and winking at him. “Shiro is going to spank your naughty little ass, and you are going to count. If you get to twenty without making a mistake, I’ll eat your pretty hole out like it’s my last meal and Shiro will get your mouth while I fuck you. Or, if you’d like, Shiro and I can both fuck you. As it turns out, Shiro likes sloppy seconds.” The black paladin made a noise of agreement. “So? Option A or option B?”

            Keith seemed consider for a moment, but when Lance’s fingers grazed over his asshole, he managed to get out a shaky “B-B! I choose B!!!” Lance pulled away, and Keith slumped on the bed as Shiro took position, grabbing the globes of his ass and squeezing, enjoying the absolute whine he heard from the person below him. “Shiro- Shiro please…”

            “Call him daddy.” Lance said, and Shiro quietly cursed him. They hadn’t discussed their kinks yet, and he wasn’t sure how receptive Keith would be. “It riles him up like nothing else.”

            Keith seemed to go quiet for a moment before managing a shaky sound of “…Daddy. Please, Daddy?” His whole face was no doubt flushed with humiliation, but when Lance pressed with “What do you want daddy to do?” and winked at him, Shiro knew he was in deep shit.

            “Puh-please spank me.” Keith whispered so quietly, Shiro could hardly hear him. But it didn’t matter, Shiro knew he was already lost.

            “Count them.” His voice came out in a growl, and his left hand descended in an arc, watching in awe as the flesh jiggled with the impact. A yelp of “ONE!” met his ears, and he grinned predatorily as he began to land smack after smack on those gloriously round cheeks until both were so red it matched Keith’s face as he counted out the last one, slumping into the pillows as he shuddered and moaned. His hands had jerked at the restraints, but not hard enough to break them. His dick was dripping into the sheets below him, and Shiro resisted the urge to lick it. That was Lance’s reward for their pretty little bride. He moved out of the way, watching Lance move from the front of the bed to behind him, languidly kissing Shiro like he was a man dying of thirst and Shiro was the only oasis for lightyears. He pulled away with a slick pop, his eyes so heavily lidded it was almost like he was in the throes of being fucked at that moment.

            “Keith did so well, didn’t he?” Lance purred, and Shiro dimly nodded, watching the king of a kingdom kneel down and breath over the flushed pucker presented to him, pulling the panties to the side before diving in, flattening his tongue over the sensitive flesh and making Keith almost tense up if it weren’t for Shiro’s foresight of pulling his cheeks apart, making it impossible for Lance to be smothered by Keith’s glorious cheeks. He could see Lance swiping his tongue up and down, swirling it around before plunging it in sharply, making Keith let out a moan so loud Shiro could even hear it through the pillows. Eventually Keith began to move back onto Lance’s face almost wildly, rolling his hips as if Lance would ever let him get off by grinding into the bed. Shiro tightened his grip and Lance finally pulled away, letting Shiro see the slickened hole twitching with the cold air now assaulting it. Lance soon came back with lube and wasted no time lubing up the Galtean around his fingers, watching the hold practically suck his fingers in. Lance fucked into him fast enough that his hips rocked forward before he added a second, and then a third as Keith’s noises pitched higher and higher until his voice cracked and he nearly came, Lance’s fingers around the base of his dick stopping him just in time. Keith moaned lewdly as he tried to get some kind of relief, and when Lance pulled out his fingers, Keith nearly scrambled to pull back, panting heavily and his hair a mess, somehow still in a bun. Drool was sliding down his chin and he practically growled as Lance pulled him onto his lap, smacking his lower thighs as he whispered, “It’s up to you. Set the pace.”

            And Shiro watched as Keith Kogane, famed assassin and one of the strongest warriors he’d ever met, sat down on the king’s cock in a silky wedding dress, glossy lips open in a moan and his face flushed as he slowly began to move his hips, practically bouncing in Lance’s lap. He gasped and moaned but never seemed to stop moving as he chased after his orgasm like a man on a mission, clenching his teeth and whining as the silk of his panties and the dress shifted against his oversensitive skin until it was simply a hindrance. He tried to remove the dress, but Lance stopped him. “No, Shiro likes it. Let him see what you look like, under that pretty little skirt of yours.”

            Keith’s eyes dragged from Lance’s face to Shiro’s as his eyes widened, and Shiro felt himself drowning in those purple hues, Red marks almost completely lost in his flush. Fumbling slightly, he managed to lift the edges of the dress up, and underneath all of the frills and lace, he could see powerful thighs covered in sheer stockings pushing himself up and down on Shiro’s dick. Just the look on Shiro’s face had him moving faster, and He could feel himself heating up even more as Shiro slowly pulled his dick out and began stroking. “Daddy.” He heard himself choke out, and Shiro groaned lowly, Lance’s dick twitching inside of him as he continued to move until he was just rolling his hips and grinding down on Lance’s cock, who already seemed close to cumming inside him. Just the idea of the pearly white fluid dripping down his thighs had Keith squeezing as tight as he could. “Daddy, please.” His voice cracked as he dragged out the last word, clamping down on Lance’s cock as Lance scrabbled for Keith’s hips and came, lurching up and biting into his neck so hard it began to bleed. Raspy moans left Keith as he still was unable to cum, and when Lance was done, he peppered kisses over the bite marks, smiling as he saw Shiro twitching at the sight of the two of them. He quickly pulled Keith into a kiss before gently pulling out, smirking in satisfaction at the thought of his cum dripping down pale thighs, and he looked over at Shiro, nodding. Immediately Shiro was on Keith, gripping his hips and pulling him into his lap, kissing him harshly and messily, biting and licking and sucking at Keith’s lips, who was still reeling from his denied orgasm. He writhed in Shiro’s lap, and Shiro wasted no time twisting Keith so that his back was to him and pushing him down on his cock, hearing the gasp and wail as Keith was nearly split apart on his dick. Lance knew exactly how big Shiro was, but Keith was just getting his first taste, and it was obvious by how he writhed and arched his back that it was something he’d never experienced before. He wasn’t even capable of words at this point, and Shiro was just staring at the backless dress, lifting up the back to stare at the plush ass sitting on his dick. He shoved his hips up once, and Keith whined so loud he thought he might die. So he did it again.

And again.

And again.

And again and again until Keith was nearly crying from overstimulation, repeating the words _‘Daddy’_ and _‘Please!’_ and _‘I need it!’_ until Shiro finally had enough and gripped his hips, keeping him in place as he slammed harder into him and rubbed against his prostate, an actual scream ripping from his mouth as Shrio finally let himself go, losing his self-restraint.

Lance could see Keith’s tongue sticking out of his mouth as he gripped Shiro’s thighs, far to gone to protest anything Shiro might do to him. So instead he pulled down the top of the dress just slightly, scratching down his chest and his nipples, making him choke on a moan and let his head fall as he panted out both of their names. The dress was filthy, Lance realized, but that didn’t matter. “I can’t keep my hands to myself when it comes to you, huh?” He murmured, Keith not even registering the words as he moaned from overstimulation. “I mean, I could, but why would I even want to? You’re fucking gorgeous.” He gently gripped Keith’s tongue and looked over his shoulder to see Shiro’s head thrown back, and he kissed Keith’s open mouth and whispered almost too quietly, “Cum for Daddy.”

            And cum Keith did, with hardly as sound as he panted out his release, spilling on the inside of the dress. Shiro slammed into him a few more times before completely falling apart, spilling inside him too. “Show me your mess, Keith.” Lance mumbled oh so softly, and the Galtean complied, disheveled hair curling around his head with sweat and ears drooped from exhaustion, but the mess beneath the dress completed the picture, sitting on a dick with semen staining his panties, cum dripping from his ass slowly and slickly. “So pretty.” Lance purred as he slowly pulled him off, pushing his fingers in so he wouldn’t drip on Shiro, who already had come back to his senses, embarrassed by his actions. Keith was absolutely fucked out, and Lance took him to the bathroom, kissing Shiro and giving him sheets duty.

            He switched them as fast as he could, and by the time he was dozing slightly Lance returned with a Keith in Briefs, his purple hickies almost indistinguishable from his Galran freckles, but the way that Keith knocked out as soon as his head hit the pillow was just a little bit cuter, especially when Lance curled up on Shiro’s other side, cuddling into him. “Hey.”

            Shiro’s voice was arm and content as he kissed Lance’s forehead, pulling Lance closer to his right side and Keith to his left. “Hey.”

            Lance pulled back and fidgeted almost slightly, and Shiro was about to ask what was wrong when Lance said very quietly, “I can’t get you guys in the royal portrait unless we’re married.” He mumbled, and something clenched in Shiro’s chest. “So, I was wondering…”

            Shiro placed a finger against Lance’s lips before kissing him deeply, murmuring, “We should wait for Keith, first. But you already know my answer.”

            Lance smiled. “Yeah.” He looked down at Keith, and smiled softer. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @shadyfuckr


End file.
